Waging Wars
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: The Prank Wars continue. How far will Morgan and Reid go? DIRECT SPOILER TO 7xO4 "PAINLESS" PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! This has a potential of continuing...also Pre-slash to slash if you ask. Thank you for your time.
1. London's Bridge

**I own nothing.**

**This will be a direct spoiler for 7x04**

**And um...Gubler is part Muppet.**

**Kermit in fact...(RAYNE...you're on to something)**

**The screaming was so Kermit-esque... it was funny as hell.**

**So...Sit back relax relapse again...**

Reid grasps his satchel tight as he waits for the elevator to reach the third floor and slide open.

He wouldn't put it past Morgan to "tinker" with the elevator- making it stop at a half floor. Morgan still gets shifty whenever he's in an elevator with Reid.

The elevator dings, and the doors shutter open- _is it Reid's imagination, or are the doors going slower than normal?_

He sighs, making his way to the bull pen; looking out for his devious co-worker.

He's nowhere to be found in the bull-pen- that doesn't mean Reid relaxes his guard though.

He places his bag at the foot of his desk; and when he looks up Morgan's there.

"Ah! What the-" Reid startles; flailing. Morgan laughs. "Where did you come from?" Reid struggles to regain his composure.

"What, didn't you know I'm part Ninja?" Morgan smiles as he sticks out a cup of coffee. "I thought you'd might like a cup."

Reid narrows his eyes.

"Do you really think I'm that naive? You probably laced it with salt or something." Reid arches his brow in challenge.

"Suit yourself Kid; I was only tryin' to be nice." Morgan shrugs; taking a deep pull from the cup. Reid grumbles something about childish and freakin' heart attack as he sits, bending to pull files form his satchel. He can't help but feel Morgan's eyes on him.

"What!" Reid says, exasperated as a wiry smile pulls on the corners of his lips.

"Nuthin' Pretty Boy." Morgan shakes his head, walking away. Reid lets out a breath of frustration as he plunks the files down on his desk..

His eyes go wide and it seems as if time just...stops.

For the briefest of moments, the desk sways on wobbly legs before it collapses in a heap.

Papers;pens; bouncy balls; rocks; film canisters and whatever else found it's way into Reid's desk scatters as he stares open mouthed; his computer pokes out of the pile in crooked askance- what just...

His eyes wide, jaw open, he turns to find Morgan snickering behind him.

"Pretty Boy-" Morgan coughs, "you alright there?"  
>Reid glowers.<p>

Morgan outright laughs-

Prentiss and Jayje's mouths are perfect "o's" as their brows disappear in their hair as their attention's caught by the commotion.

Morgan's shaking as he places a hand on Reid's shoulder. He bends to whisper in Reid's ear- "You'll crush me?"

Reid shivers at the warmth of Morgan's breath, face heated as he looks up at Morgan.

Morgan stoops, quickly picking up the files and whisking away.

Reid frowns as Morgan returns; big grin on his face, pushing a cart.

Reid scans it; the contents of his desk neatly place on the black trolly- computer smack center.

"Really?" Reid cocks his head to the side as Morgan ruffles Reid's hair. Reid slaps his hand away.

Morgan shakes his head smile blooming on his face.

"When are you gonna learn Kid? Never play with the master." Morgan taunts as he sets out to clear the mess he's made.

**A/N: I don't know if that was kinda mean...but this fell...flat.**

**I tried though...**

**let me know what you think...**

**post a comment- for sanity's sake?**

**Thank you for your x!**

**P.S: in the epi Painless( I thought Reid was talking about a pool...like with water? And he wasn't...so no wet Reid or Morgan...*sigh*) **

**Did anyone want to assault the replay button on all things Sperek that epi? That epi screamed pre-slash and bondage- I don't care what anyone says.**

**Squee!  
>Reid: ...boiling rage-<strong>SON OF A BITCH! Hi this is Dr. Spencer Reid. i actually Can come to the phone right now, with a special message, that your mother is a to-"

Hotch: Reid.

Reid: Sorry, I don't know what got into me.

…

Reid: I will crush you.

Morgan: What?

Reid:What?(looks around nervously, and slinks off.)

Sigh...bondage. : ]

IT'S ON YOUTUBE!

**CM 7.04 3 by SSAMINDS!**


	2. So Jealous

**I own nothing...**

**this story...gid's this story (shakes head)**

**I don't want to over think this, but I also want you guys to like it :\**

**So- going forth-**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

Morgan kind of feels bad about Reid's desk..._kind of. _ But he can't say he wasn't shocked to find the whistle he gave Reid nestled between his bag of tricks and one of Reid's favorite mugs. Something in Morgan's chest stirs at the thought of Reid keeping it after all this time...Reid's more than proved his worth with a gun...not that he needs it. His mouth is more than capable getting him into trouble as well as out of it.

Morgan laughs at the thought of him spazing from that one phone call too many- no need for and eidetic memory to replay that over and over in his mind. It never fails to be _HILARIOUS!_

Morgan's shaken out of his thoughts as he looks up to find Reid standing near the kitchenette, serious look on his face as he shares words with Rossi.

Rossi clasps his hand on Reid's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze...Morgan's the only one who Reid allows to touch him like that...

And Reid gives Rossi a smile that...hey; that's Morgan's special smile. WTF?

Morgan rolls his eyes- he's being stupid; it's not like he...cares.

Right?

Right.

Morgan sighs, stretching his spine until his spine gives a small crack. He shakes out the tension held within his torso as he the guys way again. And his blood runs cold.

Rossi reaches to muss Reid's hair.

**SERIOUSLY, WHAT FLIPPIN' GIVES!**

Morgan resists the urge to storm over to the pair and slap the crap-ola out of Rossi. Instead...like the big boy he is, he leaves his desk, grabbing his coffee cup- bar all that his cup is half empty.

"What up guys?" Morgan wants to curl his lips back and snarl like nobody's business; but he can be civil. There's no reason for him to feel...threatened?

Rossi look up; and the shadow of a smile Reid's face held fell away. Reid crosses his arms and hugs himself.

"Nothin'." Rossi answers smoothly; a shit eating grin ticking at the corner of his lips.

Morgan grits his teeth as Reid brushes past him.

"'scuse me." Reid mumbles; Morgan watches him walk away.

_Breathe Morgan- breathe..._

"I think...you may have taken it a bit too far." Rossi hitches a brow at Morgan who turns at the sound of his voice.

Morgan narrows his eyes, willing himself not to react. His voice comes out gravely.

"What were you two-"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Rossi smirks as Morgan breathes out, face tinting red.

"There's more to this isn't there?" Rossi pushes. "You two have been at this for a while now..." Rossi studies Morgan's face; a knowing chuckle falling from his mouth. "You l-"

"Rossi, I'm warning you man, stop now."Morgan spits out; body tensing.

Before he says something he regrets, he walks away.

Damn profilers; never know when enough is enough.

****

**Morgan taps his foot nervously as he sits _trying _to focus on his file load. The bull pen buzzes with noise that should drown out the inner talk cramming against Morgan's skull, but it doesn't.**

**Where is his head at?**

**He frowns...Reid's been gone for over thirty minutes.**

**Morgan heart sinks- he pulls out his cell to send Reid a text.**

_**Reid, everything alright?**_

**He flips his phone shut waiting for a reply that never comes.**

A/N: So...before I over think this- I'm going to post this.

So, is Reid over reacting or does he have something up his cardigan sleeve?

Glossed lips, a five letter word, and sweet revenge are in order.

Stay tuned for the next installment of..._Waging Wars._

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. No One Came

**I own nothing…**

**So I was going to have a crossdressing Reid. It's sad it didn't pan out. :[**

**But here's this- I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for your time.**

Morgan can't shake the heavy feeling swirling inside his head. Reid's been gone for over an hour...and isn't taking his calls.

Rossi told him that Reid's upset- that he's just as hot headed and stubborn as Morgan.

It doesn't ease Morgan's unease; but other than leave a message on Reid's phone for the time being- he feels as though his hands are tied.

His phone buzzes; shaking him out of his thoughts. He smiles at the phone and flips it open.

"Hey Baby girl." Morgan answers.

"Der-Bear; how about you do lunch in my office...I'm bored, and Reid's no where to be found."

"So, i'm the back up plan,eh?" He can practically hear the smile in Garcia's voice.

"Oh, my stud-muffin, you are the one and only boy-toy for sure."

"Garcia! I _thought _you were a taken woman." Morgan laughs as Garcia sighs.

"I am...doesn't mean I can't have a little fun on the side...or in my head."  
>Morgan laughs as Garcia orders him to come up at this very instant or she'll hack into his email and send some high quality photoshoped photos of a naked chocolate god.<p>

Morgan shakes his head, pushing the files aside; makes his way to Garcia's room.

"Hello Monsuire." Garcia greets Morgan. Morgan gives her a half smile; Garcia's bubble burst.

"What's wrong?" Her brows knit as she guides Morgan to her rollie chair.

He didn't mean to let the mask slip. He just...

"Garcia, Reid's mad at me." Even he knows he sounds like a three year old child, but that doesn't phase him too much.

"Is that because of the whole desk thing?" Garcia studies Morgan as he tenses.

"Kinda..." His eyes shift looking anywhere else but _at_ Garcia.

Garcia smothers a grin as she mock narrows her eyes.

"You and our Boy Wonder have been at this for a while now...a couple of weeks." Her eyebrows raise as Morgan squirms in his seat.

"Yeah- what of it?" Morgan tries to put on a brave face, but no one can deny Garcia.

"Derek- I can make your life a living hell." Her voice cool as Morgan frowns.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"Not when your deliberatly trying to hide the fact that you are in utterly beautiful Man-love with Reid."

"Garcia!" Morgan hisses, face going pale.

"What? If you won't say it, I will." She shrugs as she puts a hand on Morgan's knee."I knew there was an air of UST."

"That sounds like a urinary tract infection."

"Shut up." Garcia quips as Morgan gives a half sob of a chuckle.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"What do you mean..do? Nothing...I- Reid's not...he's my best friend." Morgan scowls.  
>"Morgan- the greatest relationships start out as friends first. And how do you know if Reid's not gay? <em>You love him. <em>Where's the tiger I know?"  
>"That works fine and dandy on women, but Reid's not...he's..."<p>

"Special?" Rossi says from the doorway- a jolt runs through Morgan's bones as he stares at the senior agent.

"What do you want?" Morgan growls. He _knows _ Rossi is not a threat, but his mind won't give up on the illusion.

Rossi breathes in deep.

"I'm sick of watching you two walk around like sick puppies, the passive-aggressiveness _has to end._" Rossi smiles.

"Aren't you the one who got the rule in place- no fraternization?"

"When has this team ever followed rules? Garcia...Jayje-" Rossi shakes his head. "I can admit when I'm wrong."

'But Will and Kevin aren't on the team an-" Garica slaps a hand over Morgan's mouth.

"My Chocolate Adonis, as much as I love you, shut the frig up for a _second. Do you want him or not?_" Garcia snaps. Garcia squeals as Morgan runs his tongue over her palm.

"You disgusting pig!" She swipes her hand along his bicep. Rossi looks on, amused.

"This is... a different case. I mean I'm pretty sure the team will eviscerate either of you if you break each other's hearts. I'm up for a challenge if you are Morgan." Rossi levels his gaze at Morgan.

Garcia lets her hand go and Morgan as he nod.

"Alright." His voice low; doubt encroaching his mind.

He wants this to work.

Something's got to give.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, these stories could not come to be without you.**

**Will Reid come back?**

**Is Reid gay?**

**Will the rating hit the T to R range?**

**It's up to you-I'd like to hear from you. Thank you in advance.**


	4. Blow

**I own nothing…**

**So, listening to Mr. Brightside/Somebody Told Me/ When You Were Young/Smile Like You Mean It has produced this… The Killers are awesome?**

**Season has become this slash fest…and should make any het believers question Morgan and Reid's sexuality.**

**Shoes? **

**Shoes.**

**Any who- thank you all for the reviews and faves… you guys are lifesavors( the cherry kind)**

**Thank you again-stay with me please?**

**I think this story's going somewhere.**

**R/R/E!**

Reid bites his lip nervously as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, fishing his cell from his pocket. He hates this damned thing. The calls from the reporters have waned, but it's been buzzing non-stop.

Morgan.

Reid rolls his eyes as he ignores the call. He's going back to work…actually he was just sidetracked by the thought of coffee and his thinky thoughts about plotting revenge.

Morgan on the other hand, has jumped the gun a little and thinks Reid's upset. Reid's clinging to this upper hand, noting in the back of his mind that it's kinda mean, but it does not mean that he can't enjoy this.

Reid takes the final pull from his Styrofoam cup of coffee, chucking it into the trash as he makes his way to the elevators of the B.A.U.

Yes, it doesn't hurt to make Morgan squirm.

**Morgan frowns as he settles back down into his seat. No Reid to be found.**

**He's been gone for an hour now and hasn't…**

**Reid strides in off the elevator, brows knit as he makes his way to his desk. **

**Morgan's breath gets caught in his chest. He's safe. **

**Morgan shakes off the fluttering in his stomach, that feeling that was always there under the surface, but he just wasn't able to pin it down. Or maybe he wasn't ready to.**

"**Pretty Boy, you okay?" Morgan says- Reid looks up from the files scattered on his desk; mouth pulling to the side.**

"**I'm fine Derek." Reid says, avoiding Morgan's eyes.**

**Morgan's gut clenches. He used his first… He knows everything's going to be fine…but there's still that niggling feeling. That thing scratching at his heart; trying to get his attention.  
><strong> 

_**You remember me? **_

_**Yeah- love. **_

_**You love Spencer Reid. Yeah, that skinny encyclopedia over there. You'd better tell him before I drive you crazy and make you do something stupid.**_

**Morgan gives a tight lip smile as he nods.**

"**Okay." Morgan's voice is uncharacteristically soft. "I just- I didn't mean to- I hope I didn't go so far." Morgan says as Reid gets up.**

"**I think you've squirmed enough. " He perches himself on the edge of Morgan's desk. "I call a truce- I'm pretty sure we can settle this like gentlemen." He extends his hand and Morgan takes it- soft, and warm.**

"**Alright." Morgan says smoothly, but inside his chest, his heart's wheezing and stuttering against his rib cage. His skin buzzes at the contact. **

**It's always been there, he just didn't know what it meant.**

"**Alright." Reid whispers, licking his lips. Something dark illuminates Morgan's eyes, and Reid shivers.**

"**Kid- are you…"Morgan's Adam's apple bobs as he grasps for the words to say. His brain short circuits- that is his only explanation to what happens when he thinks back on it. "Are you gay?"**

**Reid rubs the top of his brow, mouth slightly open.**

"**Excuse me?"**

**It's as if the air is sucked out of the room as Morgan shivers hard. **

**He did not just say that. **

**That did not just come out of his mouth. That **_**did not just come out of his MOUTH!**_

**Nope.**

**Wasn't him.**

"**Reid." Morgan scrubs his hand over his face. Reid just stares in bewilderment.**

**Morgan sighs, movement jerky as he moves from the desk- letting his legs carry him far away from Reid.**

"Morgan- where are you going?" Garcia calls as Morgan pushes past her.  
>"Home." He grits out; Garcia frowns at him.<p>

"Morgan?" Morgan catches Reid's footsteps in his ear. Morgan shakes his head, making his way for the glass doors. He can't look back just yet.

**A/N: I'm a runner?**

**This actually happened to me- you know when there just IS NO FILTER?**

**And I…just…epic fail.**

**Morgan's going to get it back on track…eventually.**


	5. Heartbeats

**I own nothing…**

**Morgan is so out of his element! I find it funny.  
>Can't you just see a bumbling Moore on screen and a smug Gubey…<strong>

**I want this to happen- Breen you have the power…Moore/Gube/TG/Vagsness- YOU HAVE THE INFLUENCE!  
>*sigh* <strong>

**Any who- this slash ship is sailing on.**

**R/R/E!**

Morgan stuffs his face into his couch cushions- Clooney snuffs- nudging Morgan's elbow.

"Mph." Morgan grunts; and he swears that Clooney's laughing at him as he trots away.

What the hell is_ wrong _with him?

His heart drops as his mind runs over the events over and over again.

_Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!_

There is the sound of his doorbell ringing resounding in his living room.

What if he just doesn't answer?

Dread creeps through his bones- he knows who it is.

Is it sad that he can tell by the knock alone?

Hesitant yet firm.

Pretty Boy.

Morgan sighs as Clooney starts barking at him. _Open the door already! _

Morgan gets off the couch and pads his way to the door; hesitating as he touches the warm door handle.

He jerks the door open; Reid looks up startled- taking a step back.

"I-"Reid's mouth's open as he blinks.

Morgan's voice is caught, tangled in a knot that makes his throat ache as he takes Reid in- all his cardigan glory.

Morgan shakes his head- why is his heart so loud?

"Kid?" He grits his teeth as Reid's looks at him.

"Can I come in?" Reid looks…embarrassed as he finds Morgan's eyes. Morgan doesn't trust him to speak, so he just steps aside to let Reid in.

Reid steps inside, brushing past Morgan- and there's this crackling spark that make Morgan's knees want to buckle.

_You are not a teenage girl- snap out of it!_

Morgan's rational mind screams at him- that doesn't make it less easy to deal with it though.

"Morgan- I…are you alright?" Reid shifts nervously on his feet, face red.

"Yeah Pr- Reid, why wouldn't I be?" Morgan swallows, throat tight. His brow knits. "Do you want a cup of coffee? I just made a fresh pot." Morgan heads towards the kitchen. Maybe distance will stop his heart from fluttering so bad.

_I am a ladies man. I don't do this!_

Morgan breathes in deep as he pulls out the canister of sugar; he turns to see Reid sitting at a kitchen stool; an amused look on his face.

"Always down for a cup, huh?" Morgan lips quirk in a small smile. Reid laughs as he nods. Morgan pours two cups, stirring in two teaspoons of sugar for him, five for Reid.

He says nothing as he sits the cup in front of Reid, sitting across from him.

The refrigerator hums; the clocks tick like a steady heartbeat. And at this moment, between the swallows and this pregnant pause as he sneaks glances at Reid, he realizes that he hated the silence. He doesn't want to be alone.

Morgan clears his throat, setting his coffee mug down.

"Reid I didn't mean to sound rude earlier…today has been an off, odd, screwed up day." Morgan shakes his head.

"It's okay." Reid brushes Morgan off. Morgan looks up – this is too easy.

"Just tell me though- what prompted that line of inquiry." Reid sits up. That enigmatic smirk playing on his lips. Where did this come from? What happened to the shy, nerdy genius…

"I-" Morgan purses his lips. "I guess it's because I saw you and Rossi and-"

"Derek," Morgan looks up at his first name, Reid holds his gauze. "When you're ready to tell the truth, I'm here to listen."

Morgan wants to drop his jaw- where in the hell did the confidence come from.

"I've learned from the master." Reid whispers as he smirks into his coffee. Morgan shivers at the thought…what else does he know?

"Alright – the truth?" Morgan wants to stall, but he knows it's only going to get harder if he doesn't take the plunge.

"I've come to realize that…Kid, you do something to me. I- can't explain it." Morgan's voice is taut, exasperation and frustration edging in. This is why he doesn't do love…it's freakin' hard!

Reid arches a brow- he slides off his seat. Morgan's mouth goes dry as he turns, Reid coming close to him. He tries to stop his breath from doing that hitchy thing as Reid settles himself in between the space of Morgan's bent legs.

Reid's gaze flicks from Morgan's lips to his eyes. Morgan's breathe stops.

"What do I do to you?" Reid's voice melts around the edges, a shiver runs through Morgan's spine.

Where in the hell did his breath go? He thinks as Reid touches Morgan's shoulder.

Where did his mind go as Reid's warm hand slides to Morgan's thigh, the other playing with the collar of Morgan's tee.

When in the hell did his eyes close?

Reid's breathe ghosts over Morgan's lips before the soft skin touches.

Morgan's head explodes as he takes what Reid gives, warm mouth and silky lips.

Morgan groans as Reid's grip tightens around Morgan's neck, mouth opening as tongue skate over his lips.

Heat as they slide over each other, touching the roof of their mouths…it's almost too much- Morgan's body aches as Reid melts into him.

Their kisses are bitter as coffee, hints of sugar rolling on their tongues. Reid _moans_ as Morgan does some _flicking thing _with that glorious muscle! Who knew kissing could be this fun?

They are one body- one massive feeling as small sounds of pleasure leak out. Reid's heartbeat is in Morgan's hand as he wraps his hands around Reid's slight frame, sinewy muscle flexing under his touch.

Reid pulls back first, gasping for air, and Morgan suppresses a groan, because _this-_this right here should not stop.

Morgan presses his forehead to Reid's, warm breathes puffing over their faces.

Reid bites his own lip, smile creeping across his face.

"You know- you're a stubborn bastard." Reid kisses the side of Morgan's mouth. Morgan chuckles, pulling Reid closer.

"I know- it can't be helped Pretty Boy."

Reid purses his lips.

"Since you have _issues_ with verbal communication, I'll ask. Will you be my boyfriend?" Reid asks.

Morgan's grin only widens as he kisses Reid deep again.

"Yeah, I can do that." Morgan says.

Reid gets this _look _on his face.

"What Kid?" Morgan asks.

"I just thought of the perfect…"

"I thought you called truce."

"I renege." Reid gives Morgan a wicked smile.

"There is no escaping this is there?" Morgan sighs.

"I love you Derek." Reid's voice filled with warmth.

"I love you too Spencer."

**A/N: I just thought of another prank while writing this ending. Aren't we happy for fluff?**

**And…I need smut…so just think…this can get m rated!**

**If you review that is!**

**Thank you for the time.**


End file.
